Fantasyklok
by tacoman828
Summary: Dethklok has been booked to headline Gensokyo's big music festival. The boys are happier than hell that they get to play death metal for youkai and other demonic species, but things slowly go south when Tenshi hears the barbaric music from heaven and decides to try and put an end to it. And you know what happens when a Dethklok concert gets stopped. Rated M because T isn't brutal.
1. Highly Demanded by Youkai

The five band members of the legendary death metal band Dethklok were in their large castle famously known as Mordhaus, meeting with their manager, Charles Ofdensen, about an upcoming tour schedule. The quintet never really paid much attention to Charles' words, all they wanted to do was play the music and party.

"And we are going to stop in Japan for the first show of the tour," their manager explained. "We have been booked in the Yatsugatake Mountains. Why we got scheduled there I'll never know, but according to their booking agent Yukari, Dethklok is in high demand there." He pulled out a piece of parchment paper that she sent him regarding the demand notice.

"Where the hell is Yatsu-whatever it's called?" Nathan Explosion, the singer of Dethklok, demanded. "Only places I know in Japan are Tokyo and those two places where America bombed the _(guitar screech)_ out of them."

Charles adjusted his glasses in frustration. "Yes, it does seem like a strange place to hold a concert, but then again we've done weirder locations."

"Oh yeah, like that time we played in Norway fer dat coffee jingle!" Pickles the Drummer said. "Those were good times."

"Or when yous stucks me in the bottoms of the ocean for recordings!" Toki Wartooth, the rhythm guitarist, piped up, reminiscing the grueling recording experience.

"Okay, you made your point," Charles said, trying to move along. "Yatsugatake is roughly 10 miles east of Chino-"

"Hey, ishn't that where that Chino Moreno guy livesh?" the bassist, William Murderface, asked.

The lead guitarist, Skwisgaar Skwigelf, facepalmed. "No Murderface, no ones from the Deftones live theres," he sighed. "Nothing brutals come out of Japan except for the Godzilla movies. And that's not brutals unless him and Ghidorah rip into each others."

"MOVING ON," Charles rushed them. "We will be in Japan for a few days beginning tomorrow and will perform the concert on the third day. We leave tomorrow morning."

"Em yeah, that's gonna be kinda hard fer me to do Charles," Pickles said. "I made a deal with my legs and they don't werk until noon." The other guys laughed and nodded in agreement.

Charles put his hands to his temples and tried to calm his nerves. Sometimes dealing with these guys was way above his salary, but he was the only reason they managed to stay successful for so long and the band respected him for it. He sighed and looked back at the band. "Very well then, I'll contact Yukari about our arrival being later. But be ready to go at noon. We don't want to keep your fans waiting." The meeting adjourned and he went into his office while the bandmates went into their living room to go do who knows what.

* * *

Charles was sitting in his office going over the parchment paper Yukari sent him, trying to find some sort of contact information. "Ah, here it is." He dialed a number on his phone and waited for a ring. Much to his surprise, he didn't even hear a connection line, just dead silence. "Strange, could she have incorrectly written the number?" he wondered out loud.

He tried in vain to reach her by phone call for a few more minutes. Suddenly he heard an answer that was extremely clear, even for a phone call. "Hello, this is Yukari Yakumo speaking," Yukari answered.

Charles cleared his throat. "Ahem yes, this is Dethklok's manager Charles Ofdensen. I'm calling to let you know that we may be arriving later than expected tomorrow. I hope that's not a problem, Miss Yakumo."

"Not at all Charles," she replied. "The performance isn't for three days after all. We still have plenty of time to prepare. However I do suggest an alternate method of travel since it may take you about half a day to travel here."

He raised an eyebrow skeptically. "And may I ask what this form of travel you speak of is?" he said into the phone.

"Turn to your left."

Charles turned 90 degrees to see a blonde woman with a parasol dressed in a purple dress, a mob cap, and a lot of ribbons standing inside of a purple gap, smiling and waving at him. "Ack! What the hell is this!?" he yelled, scrambling backwards and falling over his desk.

Yukari giggled. "Well you've done better than most people I've met for the first time, I will applaud you for that," she complimented.

He dusted himself off and stood up while feebly holding a lamp in defense. "How exactly are you doing that?" he demanded. "Is that some sort of Satanic magic we don't know about or what?"

She shook her head. "Nothing Satanic I can assure you, but I suppose you could think of it as a sort of magic." Charles cocked his head in confusion. "How do I explain this….. Have you ever taken any mythology courses during your school days Charles?"

The manager nodded. "I happened to take some in college yes, but I don't see how this is relevant to you appearing out of nowhere."

Shrugging off the quip at the end, she continued. "Tell me, what have they taught you about Japanese myths?"

He put the lamp down and scratched his head, trying to recall the memories of the class. "It has been quite some time since then, but I believe there were talks about demons and gods. If I remember correctly, the demons were called 'youkai' in Japanese."

Yukari was mildly impressed with the recollection. "Yes, we are called youkai," she confirmed. "I have to say, I never ex-"

"Hold on a second, you said 'we,'" Charles interrupted. "What are you talking about?"

Smirking and rolling her eyes, she shrugged. "I meant exactly as I said. Youkai are not the myths that you humans believe, they are very real. Myself and many of the residents of Gensokyo are youkai and we live among humans. I happen to be the youkai that manipulates borders, the fabric of space and time included."

He put his hands up to stop her. "So you're standing here in front of me out of absolutely nowhere, telling me that you're a Japanese demon-"

"Youkai," she corrected.

He pushed his glasses up his nose in mild frustration. "Yes youkai, saying that you have booked Dethklok to perform in the mountains of Japan, and you have a way of getting there that is faster than a jet. And what exactly is this 'Gensokyo' place that you speak of? I haven't seen it anywhere on a map."

"That's why I had you booked in the mountains," she explained. "It's a little hard to explain, but Gensokyo is referred to as the 'land of fantasy.' Since I'm the youkai in charge of managing the borders of the place, I keep it hidden from the outside world, which is where you all currently reside. Gensokyo is actually located within the mountains, that's why I had requested that booking site."

Before Charles could inquire further about the extremely confusing explanation the gap youkai gave him, Pickles walked in with a beer in his hand and a strung-out look in his eyes. "Aye Charles," he said while entering. "When are we gonna get more booze? I just drank the last-" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed his manager and a lady inside of a gap in the air. He looked down at his beer. "Aw man, I really needa cut back on da booze. I'm seeing things now."

Charles sighed while mentally preparing himself for a somewhat-confusing explanation of their first tour stop. "As much as I wish you would adhere to that decision, I'm afraid that what you see before you is as real as the casualties at every concert," he began. "This lady appearing before you is Yukari Yakumo, the one who booked us in the mountains in Japan."

Slowly coming out of his drunken stupor to take notice of what was going on, Pickles violently shook his head and got focused. "If I'm not seeing things, then howda _(guitar screech)_ is she standing in da air like dat?"

The other two looked at each other with a look that said it was going to be hard to explain all of this. "Perhaps it would be best if you brought your fellow bandmates here so I can fully explain," Yukari suggested. "This isn't a show like anything you've done before."

* * *

An hour later, Dethklok, Charles, and Yukari were sitting in the conference room to (try to) explain who the latter was and what Gensokyo was. Needless to say the boys were having a hard time comprehending all of it, which is to be expected from people who lived in the outside world for so long and knew little to nothing about Japanese folklore or mythology. "And that's everything you need to know about Gensokyo," Yukari said, beginning to wrap up her explanation. "This sounds like a rhetorical question, but do you have any questions before we travel there?"

Nathan raised his hand. "So you're telling me Dethklok gets to play a death metal concert in front of a bunch of fans that are demons, or youkai, or whatever the _(guitar screech)_ they're called?"

Yukari nodded. "That's correct." She then began to look around her. "And where is that guitar screech coming from anyways?" she asked to no one in particular.

Nathan smiled. "That's brutal, we're in." The other four nodded in agreement. He pulled out a tape recorder and held it to his mouth. "New song idea: brutal death song about Japanese demons."

"Where ams we stayings for the time there?" Toki asked.

Yukari smiled. "There are three poltergeists that play music as well called the Prismriver Sisters. While they don't play anything like what you five play, they had mentioned that they were big fans of yours and were more than willing to let fellow musicians stay with them."

"Woah, sho we're staying with ghoshts too!?" Murderface exclaimed. "That's aweshome! We need to do shows in Japan more often!"

"My only questions is why ams you havings us in this Gensokyo place anyway?" Skwisgaar asked. "Not that I has a problem with playings for demon, but until nows, we ams never heards of this place. Why now?"

"Ah yes, that," Yukari remembered. "We are having a music festival and since Dethklok is so highly revered across the planet, I find it only fitting that we do our best to have the biggest band on the planet join us. Which is another reason why the Prismrivers were so eager to meet you as well: they are performing at that same festival."

Charles turned to the boys. "Well now that Yukari has gone over the finer details of our venue, you all should prepare for traveling and the show. We leave tomorrow afternoon by Pickles' request."

Pickles shook his head. "Aw man, _(guitar screech)_ that! We get ta go to a place full of demons 'n ghosts 'n stuff! I'd even give up getting a hangover tonight to get dere in da mornin'!" The other six looked at him incredulously. Pickles AVOIDING getting a hangover!? "Yeh, you all heard me! Sue me!"

Nathan turned back to Charles and Yukari. "We get to play a death metal concert to humans and youkai in a weird-ass fantasy land, we spend three days living with music-playing ghosts that are fans of ours, and on top of all of that, we could get song material about demons and them murdering the human race." His face darkened and then looked at them seriously. "This. Is more brutal than the blackest black times infinity, and we never miss an opportunity to be brutal! We'll be ready to go tomorrow morning." The meeting adjourned and then the gap youkai left the six to prepare for the trek out to the Land of Fantasy tomorrow morning.


	2. Welcome to Gensokyo

The following morning the Klokateers got everything packed up and ready to go for Dethklok's world tour for when they come back from Gensokyo. Since Yukari was gapping them to and from, it was not going to take any time for the band to make it back to Mordhaus to take off on their plane for their next stop on the tour. While the Klokateers were busy packing, a few of them had packed bags for the three-day stay. "We have done as you asked my Lords," one of them said.

Pickles checked his suitcase and found a couple bottles of vodka in there, much to his liking. "Wow, ya guys even got da right brand dis time too!" he complimented. In no time flat, he downed a third of one of the bottles.

Toki found Deddy Bear in a small pajama set specifically designed for him tucked away in a side pocket of his case. "Aw, look how sweets he look," he gushed. "Thank yous!"

Skwisgaar looked over at one of the Klokateers. "I assumes you remembered to pack the usual, da?"

The Klokateer nodded. "$50,000 in prostitute money, yes my Lord." Skwisgaar gave him a thumbs-up and wondered to himself where he was going to find a hooker in a place full of youkai.

Nathan impatiently checked his watch over and over. "Where the hell is Yukari anyways?" he demanded. "We've been waiting for nearly an hour."

"Well, she did say in the morning," Charles yawned. "But I'm not sure 7 AM is what she had in mind either."

"Doeshn't Genshokyo have time zones or something?" Murderface suggested. "If it'sh 7 here, then doeshn't that mean it's like 7 there?"

Charles sighed. "Japan is 8 hours ahead of us, meaning it would only be 3 PM," he said.

"Come on, who sleeps that long anyways?" Nathan grunted. Everyone stared at him like he was a hypocrite. "What?"

"Nathans, you sleeps longer than anyone here," Skwisgaar said. "Ironic that you would says that."

He waved off the comment and switch back to the original topic. "Did she say when she was coming exactly? Or do you have to call her?"

Charles shrugged dejectedly. "I've tried my best to reach her, but no luck. Maybe she's one of those people that sleeps late in the day."

Murderface grinned. "Ha! Shounds like Nathan met hisch match!"

Everyone but the frontman was laughing at the joke, which was pretty rare considering it was a joke by Murderface. "Okay, enough about my _(guitar screech)_ -ing sleep habits!" Nathan complained. "But I'm seriously going to kill someone if she doesn't show up in the next hour."

"Then allow me to help you spare that person's life," a familiar female voice said from behind them. They turned around to see Yukari doing her usual gapping ability and smiling at them.

"About time!" Murderface said. "We've been shtanding here for hoursch!"

Yukari cocked her head. "Hours? When did you expect to leave exactly?"

Before the bassist could answer that, Charles stepped in. "This is the most excited I've seen these boys for a gig in a long time," he began. "You have to understand that if none of them wake up with a hangover AND early in the morning, this is important. I've never seen them so ready for a show."

"Well da, when has we ever playeds for demons, or youkais or whatevers?" Toki said. Then he hurriedly turned to Yukari. "Erm, Miss Yukari, the youkais aren't going to eats us, are theys? They scares me a bit."

She shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of as long as you stay with me and certain people." She opened a large gap and motioned for the band. "Shall we be off to Gensokyo then?" Everyone grabbed their things for the three days and headed to their first gig on the tour to experience their craziest adventure yet.

* * *

When the seven of them got through the gap and into the Human Village, all Dethklok could do was stare in amazement at the place they all walked through. It looked like something you would see out of an old Japanese painting in a museum. There were rustic shrines and buildings like in the Feudal Era, cherry blossom trees, and people dressed in a way that would fit the said era. They probably would have sat there awestruck for a lot longer if Yukari wasn't trying to rush them along.

"Woah, did we go back in time or somethin'?" Pickles asked.

"Nope we didn't. This is what Gensokyo looks like today. And it's pretty much stayed that way for the last millennium or so."

Skwisgaar nudged Nathan. "Hey Nathans, you knows what this place remind me of?" He had no clue. Skwisgaar laughed. "It looks like those dumb animes Tokis watches!"

Toki, overhearing the wisecrack, slugged the guitarist in the arm. "Hey, _(guitar screech)_ -s you Skwiss!" he yelled.

Skwisgaar got into Toki's face. "Like you don'ts do it," he said. "I has seens what you does in your spare time. You ams a dumb otit-somethings, whatever that word mean that you likes anime too much."

"I ams not an otaku!" he shot back.

Skwisgaar laughed. "See? You even knows what the word is!"

Both of them were about to get into it, but Pickles got into the middle of them. "Shut the _(guitar screech)_ up you douchebags!" Pickles yelled. "Besides, I've seen dat daikamura pillow thing of some chick named Yuno in yer room Skwisgaar, what do you havta rip on 'em for?"

"It's a dakimakura you dildo," Skwisgaar shot back. Pickles raised an eyebrow and smirked. The guitarist facepalmed. "Fines, sorry Toki," he halfheartedly said.

"Whatevers," Toki replied with the same amount of interest.

* * *

The seven walked for quite some time until they reached a haunted-looking mansion by Misty Lake. "Well, here we are boys," Yukari announced. "The home of the Prismrivers."

They all eyed the mansion curiously. "It looks like an episodes of Ghost Hunters," Toki said worriedly. "Are these Prismriver peoples nice? Are they goings to haunt us?"

Yukari knocked on the archaic-looking door. "Why don't you ask them yourselves?"

A minute later, the door opened and out came a short girl wearing a black band uniform. "Hello Yukari," the one in the black uniform greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Why hello Lunasa," she said. "Could you please bring your sisters out here for a second? I have something you all need to see." Lunasa Prismriver didn't really know what the gap youkai was referring to, but she obliged and went to grab her two younger sisters Merlin and Lyrica.

A minute later, two similar-looking girls accompanied Lunasa, but one had a white band uniform and the other had a red one. "Lunasa tells us you had something to show us?" Merlin, the one in the white, said.

Yukari nodded and stepped to the side to reveal the famous death metal band looking at them with confusion. "Erm, these three are the poltergeists?" Nathan asked skeptically. "The ones I remember usually cause trouble and someone has to call the Ghostbusters or some _(guitar screech)_ like that."

Ignoring the comment, the Prismrivers walked over to the band excitedly. "Oh my gods, I can't believe Dethklok is finally here!" Merlin said. "This is the greatest day of my life!"

Lyrica shook her head. "Merlin, you're dead," she pointed out. Lunasa and Yukari laughed at the joke while the band halfheartedly laughed, not really sure how to react to the three sisters.

"I didn't think we'd meet a bunch a little girlsh," Murderface muttered. "I exschpected creepy-looking phantomsh."

Lunasa shrugged. "Eh, just a stereotype. But we'll take that as a compliment."

Yukari turned to the girls. "So we had agreed that you would let these gentlemen stay in your place for the time in Gensokyo then?" They nodded. "Good. Now will you be so kind and show them around the mansion? I have errands to run so I will probably be back later."

With that, Yukari gapped herself out of there, leaving the musicians all alone together. To break the silence, Merlin said "Erm, so would you all like to come in then?" Not really sure what else to do, Dethklok and Charles all headed inside the estate to check out their temporary living quarters and get to know their ghostly roommates.


	3. Bar Crawl

After the Prismriver sisters gave the band and Charles the grand tour of the place, it turns out that despite being the only ones who lived there, they had quite a lot of spare rooms for them to use. Everyone claimed a room and put their stuff in them. Soon they realized it was getting close to dinner time, despite the band just coming out of morning back home. But then the realization hit them that they were so worried about getting to Gensokyo that they never bothered to eat. While the others were getting settled in, Nathan and Charles decided to start asking the sisters about where everything was.

"So uh, what is there to eat around here anyways?" Nathan asked.

The sisters shrugged. "We never thought about eating anything since we're already dead," Lyrica began to explain. "But I think there's a bar in the Human Village somewhere that you could-"

Like the sound of a siren, Pickles immediately popped his head out of his room. "Did someone say a bar!?" he cheered. "I love this place already!" He began getting ready to go out to the bar when suddenly Charles stopped him.

"Pickles, don't you think it's wise to have someone go with you so you don't get lost?" he asked.

Frantically, Pickles tried to think of a solution since his only contacts in Gensokyo were the Prismrivers and Yukari, who was still who knows where. "Erm…...Nathan! Let's go!" Before Charles and the singer could protest, Pickles grabbed his arm and began running out the door with him like he was chasing the Holy Grail. Nathan's a big dude, but Pickles can almost overpower anyone when he's chasing booze.

Charles turned to the sisters. "I have to apologize for their behavior, Pickles has a bit of a drinking problem."

They shrugged. "As long as he doesn't cause problems, we don't really mind," Lunasa said. "That's pretty much how anything in Gensokyo works: don't cause an incident and then no one will have a problem with you."

Charles started rubbing his temples in frustration. 'I hope you two will be fine,' he thought to himself.

* * *

"Well that's REAL ( _guitar screech_ )-ing nice Pickles!" Nathan yelled at the drummer while they continued to walk through some random forest. "You got us lost!"

Pickles glared at him. "Hey, quiet! Ya know I get excited when there's booze involved! It's gotta be comin' up here soon, I can feel it."

"The only thing you're going to be feeling is my foot in your ass if we don't find that village in the next hour! Why didn't you bring a map?"

"Oh, 'cause you thought about that too, right?"

The two of them continued to bicker and walked a little longer through the forest, not really sure if they were any closer or further by the sign of things. They walked for about half an hour when suddenly they saw a cabin sitting in the middle of nowhere. "Hey, there's probably a forest ranger here," Nathan said. "We better go see if they're selling a map so we don't end up in ( _guitar screech)_ -ing Bangkok or some place like that."

They knocked on the door and waited for an answer. A few seconds later, a blonde girl in a blue and white dress that looked to be in her late teens to early 20s opened the door. "Hello, how can I help-" the girl stopped in mid-sentence when she took notice of the two gangly men standing before her and covered her mouth in surprise.

"Um, do you know how to get to the bar?" Nathan asked, not noticing the girl's reaction. "This jerk-off here got us lost."

"Y-y-you're….Dethklok," she stammered. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Eh, we just told ya lady!" Pickles said impatiently. "We got lost tryin' ta get to da bar!"

She snapped out of it and came back to her senses. "I apologize, I'm a fan of yours. My name's Alice. Alice Margatroid." She stuck her hand out and offered a handshake, but the singer and drummer were still focused on the task at hand. She awkwardly retracted her hand and started rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"That's great and all, but can you show us how to get to the bar?" Nathan asked. "We're all staying with some ghosts and it's one of the biggest out-of-the-( _guitar screech_ )-ing-way spots ever. No clue how to get to the Human Village from there."

Alice was confused for a second, but then instantly remembered. "Oh, you must mean the Prismrivers!" she said. "Yes, I heard your two bands were playing the Gensokyo Music Festival in a couple of days. I wasn't aware that you were all staying together."

Pickles was starting to get agitated. He was going to lose it if this chick didn't tell him where to get his precious booze. "Awright listen, erm, Alice! Either you tell us how ta get to tha bar or I'm gonna beat the answer outta ya!" As soon as the last word got out, a bunch of small dolls dressed as little girls surrounded both of them, armed with knives, spears, razors, and a lot of other sharp things.

Her expression darkened. "I'd recommend you not do that," she warned. "I may be a big fan of yours, but I don't take too kindly to anyone threatening me."

Pickles was shaking at the sight of nearly getting killed by a bunch of kids' toys. Nathan on the other hand was impressed. "A bunch of dolls that can murder you in a heartbeat? That's pretty brutal," he said with a smirk.

Alice made the dolls stand down and let the two relax. While Pickles calmed himself down from the threat of being impaled, she blushed a bit at Nathan's "brutal" compliment of her dolls. "Well that's not the first thing anyone says about my puppetry," she giggled. She sobered up and looked at the boys. "Follow me, I'll take you there. I need to go shopping anyways." With that, the Seven-Colored Puppeteer led the two brutal musicians out of the Forest of Magic and out of eternally getting lost and probably eaten by youkai.

* * *

"Thanks again fer the help Alice!" Pickles said. "Say, ya know where we can get a map 'round here? Could use one ta get back home."

Alice pointed in the direction of a couple of shops. "A couple of stores sell maps, maybe you can find one in the general stores."

Nathan nodded. "Thanks for helping out. See you at the show." The two of them bid her farewell and headed for the bar to eat and get drunk on whatever they're selling there. They walked in to see a bunch of patrons at the bar, in the booths, mingling, and joking around. They sat down at the bar and motioned for the bartender. "Hey bar bitch, give us a couple cold ones!" The bartender gave them a couple of beers while sneering at that comment.

They were on their second and third rounds when they noticed a orange-haired girl with two giant horns in her head, a white and purple dress, and chains wrapped around her wrists at the end of the bar drinking a lot and drunkenly laughing with a couple of other young-looking girls. Pickles motioned for the bartender. "Hey, do ya check IDs or what?" he demanded. "Ya going to let little girls drink booze now?"

He rolled his eyes like the two musicians were total morons. "Of course we do sir, but she's well over a thousand years old. She's an oni after all."

Pickles and Nathan looked at each other confusingly. "This place is getting weirder by the minute," Nathan said. "Not only does it seem like everyone here is a ( _guitar screech_ )-ing girl, but now they're monsters who can outlive an entire family bloodline! The hell?"

The oni-girl in question noticed the two and walked up to them drunkenly, but stable enough to be on two feet. "Hey there, aren't you Dethklok?" she asked.

They nodded. "Yep, yer the oni who's like a thousand years old despite looking like yer 8 right?," Pickles replied.

She held out her hand. "Suika Ibuki, nice to meet you. I'm a fan of yours."

Pickles shook her hand. "So the bartender tells us ya drink too. What's good around here?"

Suika held out her gourd that she kept on her 24/7. "Sake is the best way to go in Gensokyo," she proclaimed. "I could drink this stuff all day!" She held the gourd out for them to both try. Nathan retched at the taste as soon as it hit his tongue, but Pickles drank it without hesitation and no response after.

"God, how the hell can you drink this stuff!?" Nathan complained. "It feels like it's straight alcohol!"

Suika smirked. "Oni's special secret. But I'm a little shocked Pickles here didn't feel the same. Humans are normally falling over passed out as soon as they get a swig of this stuff."

The drummer raised an eyebrow. "Yer outta yer mind if ya think I'm going down from alcohol," he retorted. "Think I was gonna be a bitch to this stuff?"

The oni grinned maliciously. "Alrighty then, how 'bout we see how much you can take in a drinking contest then?"

"Charles ain't gonna like this," Nathan said under his breath as he watched the two heavy drinkers stare each other down.

"Bring it little girl!" Pickles said.

* * *

Suika and Pickles each ordered two bottles of sake and matched each other shot for shot, neither one backing down for a second. Two hours later, the bottles formed up ranks on the bar counter, everyone watching in amazement at the two not being dead yet. Both were swaying back at forth, trying not to pass out.

Nathan's jaw dropped. "Holy ( _guitar screech_ )," he said in amazement. "No one's ever matched Pickles like this in a drinking contest before!"

Some of the other youkai that were watching came up to Nathan. "No one's ever matched Suika either," they said in the same tone. "This is crazy!"

The two drunkards were doing their best to stay upright, but were slowly losing it. "Y-y-yer g-g-good at dis," Pickles slurred. "B-but ahm better or somethin'."

Suika looked up at him glassy-eyed. "H-h-has a-anyone told ye ya have the b-best goddamn vocals in that Metallica band or somethin? I-I-I liked that Reign in Blood CD or whatever it's called."

Pickles drunkenly nodded. "Y-yeah! I liked et when we had Ozzy doin' da guitar too!" He held up one last shot glass full of sake. "Last one buddy pal ol' boy-o?"

"Ya got it!" The two clicked shots and downed them. A second later, both fell to the ground passed out. Everyone just stood in amazement that both could actually pass out from drinking too much.

Nathan sighed in annoyance. "Great, so now I got to bring his drunken ass home and get a map," he deadpanned. He put Pickles over his shoulder and paid the ridiculously high bill left by the drummer. If he wasn't part of Dethklok, he'd be homeless with that kind of bar tab. He walked out while everyone else was getting Pickles' new drinking buddy home herself. He bought a map and made the trek back home to the Prismriver's place, not even sure what to expect tomorrow.


	4. Brutal Tourism

It had been a rough night getting home for Nathan and Pickles. When the singer had bought the map back to the Prismriver's he didn't expect one without an English translation, so he went off of the map on pure luck and some educated guesses. What pissed him off even more was lugging Pickles around on his shoulder while the drummer kept mumbling drunkenly about conspiracies about youkai and the U.S. government, none of which made any sense whatsoever. When they got home, it was nearly 3 in the morning, so everyone but the poltergeists were asleep, which was good because Nathan needed the help in dragging Pickles to his bed. Lesson learned: never go anywhere without knowing where you're going first.

The next morning, Yukari came by and gapped Dethklok into the foyer in front of her and the Prismrivers while they were still in their pajamas. Unfortunately she decided to have a bit of fun at their expense and gapped them five feet above the ground, which they landed with a hard thud.

"Hey, the hells was that fors?" Skwisgaar complained while rubbing his head.

Yukari struggled to hold back a laugh. "Good morning to you boys too," she said. "So how was your first night here?"

Nathan looked over at the horribly hungover Pickles, remembering the bar. "Uh, I think Pickles found a new drinking buddy," he said. "Had to drag his ass back here after him and her decided to have a drinking contest and they passed out."

The gap youkai tried to think about what he was talking about, but then it hit her. "Oh no, you ran into Suika didn't you?" They nodded. She rubbed her forehead and sighed. "You're lucky you're even alive if you tried taking her of all people on in a drinking contest. She spends most of her time drinking and relaxing, which by being an oni makes her tolerance for alcohol unbelievably high compared to most humans." She turned to the remaining bandmates. "And as for you three?"

"The Prismriver girls showeds us their musics and it was weird," Toki replied. "Not brutals, but it wasn't bads either. I felt weird afterward though."

"Turnsh out these girlsh have some kind of powersh or something," Murderface said, referring to the Prismrivers. "When Lunasha played her violin, I felt like killing myshelf. And then when the other two played, I felt lessh shuicidal then usual! The ( _guitar screech_ ) is that!?"

Merlin giggled. "Every resident of Gensokyo has some sort of divine ability, even us."

Lyrica nodded. "Lunasa has the power to play melancholic notes on her violin, Merlin has the power to play maniac notes to amplify people's feelings, or in better terms, happier notes, and I have the power to play illusionary notes to tie it all in together. We all balance each other out in a performance."

"I'm sorry for letting the music get to you though Murderface," Lunasa apologized. "That wasn't my intention when we were showing you our stuff."

Skwisgaar put up his hand. "Eh, don't worrys about it. Murderface act like a crybabies all the time back home. Your musics wouldn't do anythings to him after all."

"Yeah, that's ri- hey, ( _guitar screech_ ) you Skwishgaar!" the bassist yelled.

"You sees?" The girls nodded, also trying to hold back a laugh.

Now it was Charles's turn to join in the conversation. "Anyways boys, the music festival is tomorrow night, so I would take it that you would try and rehearse a bit today correct?"

None of the guys really liked rehearsing, but they knew that it was somewhat essential to even surviving in this business. They sighed and nodded. "We'll practice later tonight," Nathan agreed. "I still wanna check out this place since I doubt we'll be back here again."

"I can understand that," Yukari nodded. "Gensokyo is quite the sight to take in. I encourage you all to do some sightseeing while you're here." She looked over at Pickles, who was trying to focus on everything with the giant hangover still affecting him. "And it would be a good idea to have someone come with you so you don't end up lost again."

"W-wait, howd'ya know we got lost last night?" Pickles asked.

"Youkai of borders at your service." Pickles facepalmed. Yukari giggled and turned to the poltergeists. "Now I'm sure you three have practicing to do as well, correct?" They nodded. She turned back to the band. "Very well, I will contact a friend of mine to give you all a tour of Gensokyo for the afternoon if you're all interested."

Toki had a gleam in his eyes. "Oh greats! I can't wait to sees the city!" he said in a cheery voice. "I wants to eat real Japanese ramens for once and not that cheap ( _guitar screech_ )-s back at home!"

"Ah, what the hell, why not?" Murderface said. "Not everyday you get to shee Japan."

'And I cans go finds a hooker,' Skwisgaar thought, remembering the huge chunk of change the Klokateers packed for him back at Mordhaus.

Yukari smiled. "Then it's settled. Be ready to go in an hour and you'll all get your tour."

* * *

A while later, Yukari gapped Dethklok in front of a rustic-looking shrine that looked like it's seen better days. "Charles and I have some matters to discuss before the festival tomorrow," the gap youkai said. "I will introduce you to Reimu so she can show you around and we'll meet back some time later." The band nodded and they all walked to the door of the shrine.

Yukari rapped on the door. "Hello? Reimu?" she asked. "Are you home?"

A second later, a girl in her mid-teens dressed in a red and white shrine maiden outfit answered the door in a less-than-pleased matter. "You know I'm always home Yukari, what do you want?" she barked.

"My my my, someone's a little irritable today."

Reimu rubbed her eyes and yawned. "I spent all night convincing Marisa not to break into the Scarlet Devil Mansion again because Patchouli booby-trapped the place and I haven't gotten much sleep. So what is it that you need?" Yukari stepped to the side to reveal the five musicians. She waved at them and turned back to her. "You brought Dethklok here? Why?"

"They want to explore Gensokyo this afternoon and they're in need of a tour guide so that they don't get lost. I came here to ask you to do it." Before Reimu could complain, Yukari leaned close to her ear. "There's 112,000 yen (about $1,000 U.S.) in it for you if you accept the offer."

Reimu's eyes turned into yen signs. She lit up like her blood was made of caffeine and went over to the guys. "Hello, my name is Reimu Hakurei, shrine maiden of paradise," she introduced in an unusual singsong voice. "I heard you're in need of a tour guide?"

"Hi theres, my names is Toki!" the enthusiastic guitarist said, holding out his hand. "I've always wanted to explores Japan, nice to meets you Reimu!"

The shrine maiden shook it. "Oh trust me, everyone in Gensokyo knows about you guys and boy are they excited to see the performance tomorrow."

Pickles, who had a bag of ice on his head due to the previous night, said "Ah really? Didn't think everyone in Gensokyo was a fan of ours."

She nodded. "That's right, we all are. And pardon me for asking, but did you hurt yourself?"

"Pickles got a hangover after getting into a drinking contest last night," Nathan answered.

Reimu confusingly turned to Yukari. "Pickles can get hangovers?"

Yukari sighed. "The contest was against Suika." The miko rubbed her forehead and shook it in disbelief. "Yep, that was my reaction too." She turned back to the band. "I will leave you all here for now. You're in good hands though, I promise you that." With that last word, she gapped herself away from the band and shrine maiden.

"So shall we be off then?" Reimu asked. The band nodded and then the six of them headed down the shrine's stairs to begin their giant tour.

* * *

A few hours later the touring party had covered most of Gensokyo and were making their way to the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. "And coming up is the Bamboo Forest," Reimu pointed out. "It's not hard to get lost in here unless you call for Mokou."

"Who the hell ish Mokou?" Murderface asked. "Ish she another girl youkai or shomethin?"

"Girl yes, youkai no," she answered. "In fact, she's a human."

"Not that I has a problem with this, but is everyones in Gensokyo a girl?" Skwisgaar asked. "I haven't seens a single dude here since arrivings."

Reimu shook her head. "No there are men that live here, but most of them are humans living in the human village. Most of the youkai here are female, save for a couple of them named Rinnosuke and Unzan." She looked around the entrance a bit in disappointment. "That's strange, Mokou is usually here to lead people in the forest. I guess she's already doing that."

Suddenly a red and white girl was flying through the air and crashing through some bamboo stalks just to land in front of them. "Come on Kaguya, you can do better than that!" the person said. "You're losing your touch!"

A split second later, a royal-looking girl in a pink and magenta dress landed at the foot of the forest and faced the girl with a malicious smile plastered on her face. "Oh please Mokou, I felt like going easy on you today since I'm getting tired of kicking your ass all over the place."

Mokou got red in the face with rage and a couple of fireballs appeared in her hands. "Prepare to die!"

The guys were stunned. "Does dat chick have fireballs in 'er hands?" Pickles asked to no one in particular. They slowly nodded their heads, mesmerized by the crazy event happening before them.

Mokou and Kaguya charged each other, bloodying and burning each other over and over. A minute later, Mokou was on top of Kaguya and aimed a fireball-blazen hand at her face. "I win," she cackled as she burned the princess's face off, killing her. After that was done, she dusted herself off and walked over to the still-stunned band and Reimu.

"That was pretty ( _guitar screech_ )-ing brutal," Nathan said at the sight of Kaguya's corpse and Mokou's semi-mangled body. "Haven't seen a fight that brutal since our last stop in Mexico and someone tried taking Pickles's bottle of tequila away."

She looked over at her nemesis's body. "We do that everyday, nothing special," she said, shrugging off the "compliment." The guys were still amazed that that just happened. "Long story. Anyways you guys are Dethklok right?" They nodded. "Name's Fujiwara no Mokou. I assume since Reimu's here you guys want a forest guide."

"Well not quite" Reimu said. "Yukari made me be the tour guide for these guys for the afternoon and this was our last stop."

"Dis was da best ( _guitar screech_ )-ing part of da tour!" Pickles said. "Imagine da mosh pits these two can do at a show of 'ers!"

"And we ams free from makings waivers for the show," Skwisgaar added.

Mokou cracked her knuckles and grinned at the comment. "You've got no idea how much we love pits. And if Dethklok's here, you bet your ass it's gonna be deadly if Kaguya and I are in it." She turned to the shrine maiden. "Not my idea of introducing yourself to a band you like, sorry about that."

She shrugged. "To be fair, you're not really known for good first impressions either based on the moon incident when we were sent into the forest to find you."

A vein popped into the Crimson Watchguard's forehead. "That wasn't my fault, that's because Kagu-!" She stopped when they both caught sight of the five band members staring at them confusingly. She cooled off for a second, no pun intended, and faced them. "Anyways, glad you guys could make it. Can't wait for the show tomorrow!" She waved goodbye to them and walked off into the Bamboo Forest.

"So should we be getting back then?" Reimu asked. "The tour's pretty much over. Sorry I'm not much of a tour guide, but then again it's not really my job to be either."

"If your nots a tour guide, then whats is your job Miss Reimu?" Toki asked.

Reimu sighed deeply and explained her role as the Hakurei Shrine Maiden and how she maintains Gensokyo's balance by dealing with incidents, no matter how dangerous or utterly ridiculous they are, and she also explained what she meant by the "moon incident" when Mokou and Kaguya was there a minute ago. "And so if there's ever any trouble in Gensokyo, me and occasionally others will be the ones to fix it and deal with the perpetrators," she concluded.

"So what you're saying is you, Yukari, and whoever this Marisa is are the big shots around here?" Nathan asked. She nodded. "Explains why Yukari was the one who booked us. Anyways we probably should get back and get some practicing done so Charles doesn't throw a bitch fit at us." On that note, the six of them headed back to the Prismrivers' mansion to conclude the tour, get Reimu paid, and for the band to get serious and practice for the big night tomorrow.


	5. Louder Than The Heavens

Later that evening, Dethklok set up in a separate room to practice their set for the following night, at the same time giving Charles, the Prismrivers, and Yukari a small taste of what is to come, much to their delight. After a sound check and a lot of bitching from Murderface over nothing, Pickles banged the cymbals a couple times to make them begin their song Hatredcopter.

Nathan, Skwisgaar, and Toki all began windmilling their hair while playing the intro. With a deadly look into his eyes, Nathan began belting out the lyrics with brutal intensity. "I fly a gigantic monster, I am a captain, evil stopper! I get to wear big black helmets, I pilot the hatredcopter!"

The girls were all in awe at the sight of the practice performance. "This is absolutely amazing!" Merlin cooed. "Imagine what it'll be like during the real deal!" Her sisters nodded in agreement.

A couple more verses in and Skwisgaar played one of his signature jaw-dropping solos, making their audience get stars in their eyes. One last verse and Dethklok closed out the song. The Prismrivers applauded for their performance. "Great job boys," Yukari complimented. "You're not the world's biggest band for nothing I see."

"Ah dis is nothings, wait until you sees the real things," Skwisgaar replied. "It gets more gooders than this for sures."

Lunasa cleared her throat. "We're obviously big fans of yours, but I was wondering if it would be alright if we could show you a cover of one of your songs," she asked. "We'd like your opinion on how you think we are, even though we're not a metal band."

"Eh, why the hell not?" Murderface said. "Jusht don't make me depresshed like last time."

Lunasa nodded and their instruments popped out of thin air. Soon they began covering a trumpet/keyboard/violin version of Dethklok's "Thunderhorse." While it may not be metal, they played the notes almost flawlessly, Lunasa even nailing Skwisgaar's solos on her violin, a feat that most would find impossible. Their jaws dropped at that sight. They concluded the performance and looked at the band with looks similar to those of a boy looking at his father for approval. "So….what did you think?" Lyrica nervously asked. "Was it good?"

The whole band nodded slowly with their mouths still hanging open. "Th-that's crazy," Pickles said. "How in da hell did ya girls pull dat off?"

They blushed. "As poltergeists, we're able to play the instruments even without touching them," Merlin explained. "Though it wasn't easy trying to learn the solo, we were still able to play the whole song. Without that ability, we wouldn't have a chance at doing it with how fast we would have to play."

"I loveds it!" Toki complimented. "It ain't brutals, but its sounds awesomes! What do yous thinks Skwis?" He looked over at the lead guitarist, who was half-stunned still that someone could actually play the same solo without a guitar. "I think he likes it toos."

Nathan cleared his throat to speak. "It wasn't metal, but that was pretty ( _guitar screech_ )-ing brutal," he said, making them blush even more. "Since this whole Gensokyo Music Festival is a big thing and all and you three have these weird-ass powers that can mess with people's emotions, we should play a song together. What do you guys think?"

"I like it," Pickles said. "Dese girls can keep up with us, so I think it should be fine. Add da crazy abilities and it'll be a crazier show den usual!"

Skwisgaar, coming out of his stunned state, nodded. "As longs as you lets me have the solos, I don'ts mind."

The poltergeists looked at each other with glee. "We'll do it!" Lunasa piped up.

Yukari smiled. She turned to Charles. "I knew their cover was impressive, but I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction," she said with a laugh.

He pushed up his glasses. "Honestly neither did I. Probably because they've never met a person who can come close to Skwisgaar's abilities other than Toki. The Prismrivers must have impressed them enough to win them over."

Dethklok and the Prismrivers decided to try practicing a new song together and sound checked all of their instruments. "Get ready to be brutal," Nathan said to the girls. With smirks on their face, they nodded to the singer. Pickles sounded off and they began.

* * *

Meanwhile in heaven, the celestial known as Tenshi Hinanawi was lying down on a hill with a glass of sake and not a care in the world. She took a sip of the sake and continued to take in the beautiful rays of the sun. "Ah, this is the life," she sighed in satisfaction.

In the midst of it all though, she suddenly heard a noisy disturbance coming from earth, more specifically Gensokyo. "That's strange," Tenshi noticed. "I wonder what's going on." She went over to a celestial panel that helped display the events occurring on earth. She searched around on it a bit, the noise getting louder the closer she got. Suddenly she found the 8 musicians playing the brutal music, making her cover up her ears. "My word, what kind of noise is this!?" she yelled in disgust.

At that moment, her subordinate Iku Nagae had appeared before her. "My lady, I have come to deliver a message from-" she stopped when she saw Tenshi getting annoyed by the music. She walked over and turned the panel off, making her superior relax a bit. "Lady Tenshi, what was that you were doing exactly?"

The celestial scoffed. "Some band and the Prismrivers were making a racket down on earth and it's driving me nuts! What was that they were playing anyways? It just sounded like a car wreck!"

Iku turned the panel back on and searched for the source of the sound again, making Tenshi cringe the louder it got. As soon as she found the source, she zoomed in and figured out who it was. "I see, it appears to be coming from the Prismriver sisters and Dethklok," she pointed out. "They must be practicing for the Gensokyo Music Festival tomorrow night."

Tenshi cocked an eyebrow at her. "Who in their right mind would book THEM?"

"I take it you're not a metal music fan, milady?" the oarfish youkai asked.

She shook her head. "If you could even call that music, not in the slightest." She looked back at the panel with discontent. "If this is just a practice session and it's already this loud, imagine the noise they'll bring up here from a whole stage performance!"

Iku scratched her head. "I-I'm not sure where you're going with this Tenshi."

"We need to put an end to it."

Iku's mouth dropped. "You're not really considering causing another earthquake without letting anyone know again, are you!? Do you realize what kind of chaos that brought last time?"

Tenshi shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey, I let you know, didn't I?" she said while looking back at the panel. Iku facepalmed. "Besides, this'll be good for all of heaven when I silence that noise. That'll more than make up for the scarlet weather incident."

"Good grief, can you never think of anything besides yourself!?" Iku scolded with an irritated look, making her superior shudder a bit. "You're the only non-Dethklok fan here! You're going to cause backlash!" Her words fell on deaf ears as Tenshi was intently observing the panel, muttering to herself about how she was going to end their performance.

She walked away to leave her planning her selfish conquest in peace. "This doesn't bode well for anyone," she said to herself as she headed back to Lord Nai.


	6. Finishing Touches

After practicing the new song Dethklok wrote, the musicians concluded their performance for the night to rest up. "Have to admit, never expected a bunch of little girls to be playing with us," Nathan said.

"I doubt you expected a bunch of ghosts with powers to play with you either," Lyrica replied. "But anything can happen in Gensokyo."

"Good point. Well I'm beat, you guys?" The rest of the whole ensemble nodded and adjourned to go to their rooms. While walking back to the guest rooms, Nathan decided to get some opinions from the band. "Hey guys," he said. "We're not going to lose our brutal status if we let the Prismriver girls put non-metal instruments in a song, are we?"

"Nathan, ya gotta relax man," Pickles reassured. "That song we wrote was no less brutal than da last hundred'r so we wrote. Besides, metal bands use orchestra instruments all da time."

"Da," Skwisgaar agreed. "For example, Childrens of Bodom use a keyboards like Lyrica. Beside, the girls are only playings the intro part and the rhythms like Tokis. Nothings to worry about."

A few more steps and then Yukari gapped right in front of them, spooking the band a bit. "Seems to me you're all ready to go for tomorrow night, is that right?" she asked.

"Jeesh, will you shtop doing that!?" Murderface complained. "I swear, thish place is gonna give me a ( _guitar screech_ )-ing heart attack!"

"Oh pipes down Murderface," Skwisgaar scolded. "I thinks we ams ready to go, what abouts you guys?" They all nodded in agreement.

Yukari clapped her hands together. "Glad to hear it! It seems you and the Prismrivers hit it off pretty good despite the differences in music."

"Theys ams so sweet!" Toki said. "Plus I never expected to sees them keeps up with our playings either, it's pretty cools."

"Well I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that even though they're professional musicians, they said that this would be their biggest moment in their living and dead lives." She yawned. "I think it's time we all got some sleep for the night though. I'll get you five out of bed when it's time to start setting up." They all bid each other goodnight and headed to their respective rooms (Yukari to her home) to rest up for the big show the following night.

* * *

The following morning, Dethklok was gapped to the site of the performance being held in the Forest of Magic. The kappas and, by personal request, the Klokateers (via Yukari), were brought over to help build the stage and scaffolding for the entire festival performance. They worked tirelessly since 6AM that morning to get it all done.

A Klokateer and one of the kappas walked up to the band and Charles with design plans in her hands. "We did all we could to build it to your expectations," the kappa said, twirling around a wrench on her fingers. "We couldn't make a statue that spat out real blood, so you'll have to forgive us for that, but we covered everything else." She handed the blueprints to Charles. "So what do you all think?"

They all looked at the stage with admiration. The stage was created to represent a red-and-black visual with statues of youkai and humans fighting each other, almost like old Greek and Roman statues. They saw a smoke machine made with real smoke, pyrotechnics powered by the Hell of Blazing Fires (courtesy of Utsuho and Rin being fans themselves), and a whole wall full of amps.

"Holy ( _guitar screech_ )-s," Toki said, awestruck. "This ams the most brutals stage I've ever seens."

Charles was reading over the design blueprints a little more. "This is a little more than I expected for a stage," he sighed. "What's your name miss?"

The kappa saluted. "Nitori Kawashiro of the kappas and project manager Mr. Charles sir!" she introduced.

Nathan turned to Nitori and the Klokateer in shock. "Project manager? "What the ( _guitar screech_ ) Dave!? You're usually the manager for us!"

The Klokateer known as Dave shrugged in surrender. "My apologies Sire, but Miss Nitori and her team had more access to resources than us and therefore I had to relinquish command to her. Please forgive me."

"You guys should put together this kind of stage when we're on tour," the singer ordered. He turned to Charles. "Remind me to suggest Gensokyo on our next tour if this is the kind of thing we're going to expect from now on."

"Duly noted." Charles turned back to the kappa. "So Miss Kawashiro, we're all very grateful for you and your team's hard work in working with us to put together the stage for the show. I'll see to it that you're all compensated for it in some way or another."

"You don't have to give us money," Nitori rejected. "Us kappas love helping out the humans so long as we're not taken advantage of."

"Aw come on," Pickles reasoned. "You girls put on all of dis just fer da show tonight, somethin' we usually pay da Klokateers to do! Ya sure ya don't want nothin' fer all of the hard work?"

She thought it over for a second before grinning. "Well if you insist on rewarding us," she began. "There is one thing kappas absolutely love as gifts besides my love for mechanics."

The manager pushed his glasses up. "If I remember correctly from my mythology courses, the thing kappas love the most is cucumbers. Is that correct?" She shook her head up and down in glee. Charles got out his dethphone to call back to Mordhaus. "Uh huh, yes. Please buy a semi truck full of cucumbers. We will send someone right away to come and get them."

He closed down his phone while Nitori stood there in awe. "A t-t-truckload?" she stammered, her mouth drooling.

"Kinds of a weirds thing for someones to enjoy, but if you ams crazys about them, then it's a betters payments than what we pays our Klokateers," Skwisgaar added. "I'd buys an armadas of cucumbers trucks for this kind of stage."

"Probably the cheapesht shtage we've ever ( _guitar screech_ )-ing had," Murderface said. "We should make the kappash Klokateers!"

"I don't think that's going to be a possibility Murderface," Charles said, bumming out the bassist. "Anyways, I will get in touch with Yukari and have the shipment delivered to the Kappa Valley some time this afternoon or evening." Nitori was still in a daze at the sound of so many cucumbers coming their way. Charles waved a hand in her face to make her snap out of it. "Erm, Nitori?"

She shook her head and returned to reality. "Sorry, had a bit of a daydream there. But don't worry Dethklok, us kappas are going to make this stage worth that payment one way or another! You can count on us!" She walked back to the kappas and Klokateers to continue putting the finishing touches on the stage and test the sound equipment.

Charles faced the band. "So are you boys ready for the big night tonight then? This is the first show you've played for supernatural beings and humans all in one show, it's quite unnerving to say the least."

"Charles, we're Dethklok, we'll play a show no matter who shows up," Nathan declared. "Playing a show for youkai that kill each other, plus with ghosts? This is gonna be brutal, especially with the set-up we have now."

"Very well then, I will see you here later this evening for the festival. In the meantime, the rest of the afternoon is yours to explore now that you have a map and got a tour of the place. Just promise me you're not going to get yourself killed by pissing off a youkai or some other otherworldly being. Your fans wouldn't like that no matter how 'brutal' your death is."

* * *

The boys said goodbye to Charles and decided to go check out more of Gensokyo thanks to Reimu's previous tour.

They spent the afternoon doing a bunch of different things. First, they went over to the Human Village, where Alice was doing a small doll show on the street, something Toki absolutely gushed over with how cute they looked.

Next they went up to the Moriya Shrine, unfortunately making Skwisgaar get the uncanny nerve to hit on Kanako since he had a thing for old chicks. Needless to say she wasn't happy about not being able to blast him to smithereens.

Next up was the bar (again). Once again, Suika was there, but this time with Yuugi, and they had Pickles try a bunch of different kinds of sake, which caused him to get drunk, but not enough to carry over into the evening.

Fourth stop was the Garden of the Sun, housing the only person Murderface was on near-equal personality with: Yuuka Kazami. Those two talked a lot about sadistic stuff, until he accidentally uprooted a couple of flowers and Yuuka chased them all out of there, firing warning shots of danmaku at them.

Lastly was the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. Nathan paid Mokou to pick a fight with Kaguya just so he could see the "brutal bloodshed" one more time, much to her delight and victory.

It had been a fun afternoon for Dethklok, but now was time to begin the festival. What awaits the boys for the evening?


	7. Showstopping Number

The Gensokyo Music Festival had officially begun as soon as sundown hit. There were stands set up with shopkeepers selling wares and food, small stages set up for aspiring artists to try and impress the other residents, and then the giant mainstage the Klokateers and kappas built earlier for the Prismrivers and Dethklok when they did their own performances.

Dethklok walked around a bit before they were due for sound check to check out the festival grounds. "I've seen bigger festivals, but dis ain't so bad," Pickles said while taking in the sights. "Then again, probably what you'd expect from a place in da middle of ( _guitar screech_ )-in' nowhere too."

"The foods ams better though," Toki added gleefully while munching on some cotton candy. "Doesn't tastes like the ( _guitar screech_ )-s the normal festivals sells for like five bucks."

"Stills ams not brutals for what wes ams used to," Skwisgaar muttered. "Unders other circumstance, this would be total dildos."

A second later, Nathan's dethphone rang. "Yeah?" he answered.

"Hello Nathan, you're due for sound check in five minutes," Charles said on the other line.

"The hell? Already!?"

A sigh was heard. "Yes Nathan, did you boys even pay attention to the schedule Yukari and I gave you before you ventured off?"

Nathan put his hand on the receiver. "Hey um, did Charles give us a schedule?"

Murderface pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Yeah, shays here there'sh a udon-eating contesht at 8, we should do it! Let's shee what else there is to do!" He flipped over the paper to see the rest of the schedule, suddenly facepalming at what he read. "And here's the ( _guitar screech_ )-ing concert schedule."

"You ( _guitar screech_ )-ing moron!" Nathan scolded while swiping the paper from his hands. He got back on the phone. "We'll get there in a second."

* * *

As soon as the Prismrivers finished their set and sound check was done by the Klokateers and Dethklok, the crowd had gathered, nearly filling out the entire main stage audience area. The lights went out to signal the band's intro sequence, making the whole audience go wild. Red and blue floodlights began activating as well as smoke machines and the Hell of Blazing Fires' pyrotechnics mechanics. Suddenly a panel on the floor opened up and out came Dethklok standing on an elevating platform, instruments at the ready and corpse paint spread on their faces in typical Dethklok show fashion.

"Gensokyo, are you ready for the most brutal show of your existence!?" Nathan growled into the microphone. The audience cheered loud.

Pickles sounded off on the drums and thus began their opening song, "I Ejaculate Fire." As soon as the guitar kicked in, a pit opened up in the crowd, which mostly consisted of Kaguya and Mokou trying to "mosh," or in their case, kick the crap outta each other, while the rest of the crowd was headbanging. "I ejaculate fire! A venomous fluid, cantankerous druid; It kills when I breed, with my death seed, CHECKMATE!" Nathan growled.

They got through a few more songs and then began their song "Hatredcopter." The pit opened up and then all of the fairies and tengus began to do a circle pit that spanned half of the width of the whole audience. The hatredcopter piloted by some of the Klokateers was beginning to take off and shone spotlights on the crowd, making them go wild. Before it had reached the edge of the stage, it suddenly got shot down by a keystone, leaving it in a rubble on stage right by the band, who stopped to take in the sight.

"That's weirds," Skwisgaar said. "We weren't plannings on blowings up the copter yet, weres we?"

Murderface looked up at the scaffolding. "Hey, what the ( _guitar screech_ ) are you guysh doing up there!? We've got a show to play!" he yelled, shaking his fist.

His words were met with a couple of decapitated Klokateers falling to the floor from the scaffolding, shocking everyone in attendance.

"And I'm the one who is going to end it," Tenshi said, landing softly to the floor on a keystone, bloody Sword of Hisou in her hand. She turned to the audience. "Honestly, how can anyone like this kind of noise? It's giving me a headache!" The crowd booed her.

"Who the ( _guitar screech_ ) do you think you are lady!?" Nathan yelled, starting to walk towards her and cracking his knuckles.

She pointed the sword at him, making him back off a bit. "Tenshi Hinanawi, celestial of Heaven. And the one who's going to stop this racket for good."

* * *

Charles looked on from backstage and saw the spectacle unfolding. "Oh this is not good," he muttered. He grabbed a walkie-talking and pressed the receiver. "Security teams A, B, and C, we have a threat detected center stage. Protect the band and incapacitate the threat by any means necessary!"

Three teams of Klokateers wielding axes, spears, and swords gathered on the sides of the stage. "Step away from the band, lady," one of them warned. "We have orders to incapacitate you if you try hurting our lords, and that includes execution if necessary."

"Wowee, wes ams saved!" Toki cheered. One sadistic smile from Tenshi shattered that dream in an instant.

The celestial looked at the Klokateers. "Oh? I invite you to try it." She pulled out a spell card. "Earthquake! Sword of Pleasure After Hardship!" Suddenly an earthquake erupted, opening holes where the Klokateers were standing, making them all fall through to their deaths. She turned back to the now-terrified band. "Now where were we?" she mused while pointing the sword at them.

Reimu, Yukari, Marisa, Alice, and the Prismrivers all got on stage in defense of the band. "Tenshi, didn't you learn ANYTHING from the last time you caused an incident!?" the shrine maiden yelled.

Tenshi shrugged. "Oh please. I caused an incident because I was bored. Now, I'm solving one by silencing the noise and saving us all from these buffoons."

"Hey ( _guitar screech_ ) you ya bitch!" Pickles yelled. Tenshi threw a mini-keystone at his head, knocking him out and pissing off the band even more.

"The next one will be fatal," she warned him. She turned back to the girls. "You all should be thanking me for this favor. This isn't music, it's just guttural garbage causing a disturbance in Gensokyo."

"I think you're the only non-metal music fan here, ze," Marisa said. "Now why don't you run on home so WE can enjoy the show?"

"And continue to let them ruin my peace and quiet?" she scoffed. "Not on your life!"

Lunasa, Merlin, and Lyrica stepped in front of the four usual saviors with deadly expressions. "If she's going to ruin our concert, let us have this one," Lunasa said. She looked at Yukari. "Make sure that she doesn't escape. We want to enjoy crushing her."

Yukari faltered for a second, but nodded. She turned to Reimu, Marisa, and Alice. "Provide back-up in case the sisters need it. Lunasa's right, this is their fight."

"Uh, what the hell is going on?" Nathan asked quizzically.

The four stood with the band. "Just sit back and watch what happens when you try interrupting a performance by the Prismrivers," Yukari said with a wink. Her and Charles pulled out megaphones. "Clear the area!" they said to the audience. "We don't want people to get unnecessarily hurt!"

Tenshi laughed. "The three washed-up band ghosts are going to try and take me on? Jeez, our heroes must have lost their nerves all of a sudden if they brought YOU three."

"Shut the hell up Tenshi!" Merlin barked. "It's bad enough you interrupted a concert, but one we're playing with DETHKLOK? Oh you're gonna pay for this one."

"Do you realize how long we've waited for the chance to see them live?" Lyrica added. "We're even sharing the same stage as them and you're ruining it!"

Tenshi gave the bring-it-on gesture to the bandmates. "Very well then. Give me your best shot!"


	8. Heaven and Hell

The audience had cleared away from the stage to take cover while watching on from their hiding spots. Reimu, Marisa, Alice, and Yukari found their own spots by the sides of the stage and watched on as the tension between the Prismriver sisters and the celestial grew bigger. Yukari had gapped the band by her and Alice on their side of the stage so that they were out of harm's way.

The sisters made the first move. They summoned their instruments and began firing off red and blue danmaku in beautiful circular patterns at Tenshi. In response, Tenshi summoned a keystone in front of her to take the blunt of attacks. "Too predictable," she sighed. She launched keystones and red danmaku at the sisters, who all scattered to dodge them all.

The boys were in awe at the sight. "This place get weirders the longers we stays here," Skwisgaar deadpanned. "Nows we has little girls firing energys bullets at each others."

"It's called 'danmaku,'" Alice corrected. "It means 'bullet hell' in English."

"Looksh just like hell over there," Murderface said dumbstruck. "I shee why it'sch called that."

They looked on as the four combatants fought each other. It seemed pretty even for a 3-on-1 match, surprisingly. Lunasa panted hard and looked at her sisters, who were feeling the same way. "Merlin, Lyrica, it's time," she said with a wheeze. They nodded and then all three of them drew spell cards. "Noisy Sign! Live Poltergeist!" Suddenly all three used their respective instruments to play a collection of quarter notes that slowly turned into danmaku after it was played.

Tenshi flew around the notes on her keystone, letting the bullets hit various parts of the stage and scaffolding and as a result, damaging all of it. "Is this the best that THREE of you can do?" she mocked. "I suppose this is what to expect from three ghosts who do nothing but play all day."

Lyrica gritted her teeth. "And what makes you think we're giving you our best yet!?" She retorted. "We're just getting started!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the side of the stage, Pickles was still on the ground unconscious from when Tenshi knocked him out with that keystone. Nathan looked over at Alice. "Hey Alice, can you use those dolls of yours to wake him up or something?" he asked. "We don't have any booze on us otherwise it'd be a lot easier to do by dumping it on him."

"Can do." She used Shanghai and Hourai to repeatedly poke Pickles with miscellaneous sharp things until he sprung awake.

"HOLY ( _guitar screech_ )!" he yelled, suddenly seeing what woke him up. "The hell were ya doin' that fer Alice!? Now I got cuts n' blood 'n stuff on me!" Shanghai and Hourai pointed in the direction of the fight going on in the middle of the stage. "Jeez, what did I miss?"

"The Prismrivers sister and the Tenshi chicks are fightings with magic bullet things called danmakus," Toki explained. He turned to Yukari. "Miss Yukaris, what was the things the sisters did with the card?"

"Spell cards," the gap youkai explained. "It's a way of producing magic that can fire more elaborate patterns of danmaku or give you other abilities, just in a card form."

The band looked at each other confused. "I stands by my statement from earliers," Skwisgaar proclaimed.

Nathan took a look back at the stage, seeing the Prismrivers getting pushed hard by Tenshi. Then he thought about the spell card explanation and a lightbulb appeared over his head. "Guys, I have an idea!" he announced to the band, Yukari, and Alice. Yukari gapped over Reimu and Marisa so they could listen in on the singer's plan on how to stop the homicidal celestial.

* * *

Merlin was sent flying into a wall on the left side of the stage. Lyrica skittered across the floor into some monitors. Lunasa was on the ground on her knees, panting heavily and looking up at her adversary.

Tenshi snickered as she stood on top of a keystone and looked down at the remaining Prismriver. "Looks like this was your last performance," she said while pointing the sword at her. "Any last words?"

"We should be askin' you dat question."

Alarmed, Tenshi quickly turned around her to see Pickles sitting at the drum set along with Murderface, Skwisgaar, and Toki on their instruments, holding cards with some kind of design on them. "What the heck do you all think you're doing?" she asked quizzically.

"We're gonna ( _guitar screech_ ) you fashe up!" Murderface said. "And not in the way we normally do to chicksh!"

"Ready guys?" Pickles asked. The other three nodded. They all held up the cards. "Metal Sign! Brutal Something Or Other!" They suddenly began to play their instruments, but not in a recognizable song format.

Tenshi's face went wide in shock. "Since when could YOU use danmaku!?" she yelled, summoning keystones and ducking behind them for cover.

"Who said we could?" Fearing the worst, Tenshi slowly turned her head around to see Nathan standing behind her, cracking his knuckles. Before she even had a chance to react, he slugged her hard in the face and sent her crashing into the wall of amps, causing her to lose her sword in the process. "Metal fan or not, you should know NEVER to interrupt a Dethklok show," he growled. "No one gets away with it, not even a girl."

She quickly looked at the other band members in confusion and horror. "But how could you five get the drop on me like that? That doesn't make sense!"

Toki held up the card in his hand. "We don't knows anythings about this danmakus thing, so we used playings cards and tricked yous," he said with a giggle and turned it over to reveal a two of clubs.

The five of them gathered around Tenshi and slowly closed in on her. "Yous ams a lot craziers than most of the groupies we has slepts with, but not half as smarts," Skwisgaar insulted. "Even I didn't thinks you was goings to falls for that."

She dusted herself off and stood up to them. "Don't mock me! I won't be made fun of by a bunch of gangly noise-making dirtbags!" She tried throwing keystones and danmaku at them, but before they could react and dive out of the way, the bullets and keystones were swallowed by a gap.

"That's enough out of you Tenshi," Yukari barked as she and the other three walked up behind the guys. "You've done enough showstopping for one day."

The celestial was fuming mad and gritted her teeth hard. "Oh, decided to show up as soon as your enemy was down huh? Cowardly move considering there's twelve of you now!"

Reimu shrugged it off. "We never got involved, more or less. The Prismrivers fought you and the band got in on it. You got beat by five normal humans and three ghosts that rarely fight, that's pretty insulting for a celestial if you ask me."

Tenshi's eyes darted around at everyone gathering around her, looking for some way out of this one. She smirked and summoned the Sword of Hisou back to her hand. "If that's how you all want to play it, so be it!" She held up the sword, getting ready to plunge it into the ground. But she stopped when suddenly a bolt of lightning appeared in the middle of everyone, making them all back up a few steps.

Out of the bolt came Iku, standing in front of her superior in a neutral expression. "Lady Tenshi," she said in a very even tone.

Tenshi's face lit up at the appearance of the messenger. "Iku! I'm so glad you came!" She grinned evilly at her opponents. "I was in need of some back-up anyways."

* * *

Iku's hands glowed with lightning, but her expression did not change at all. Yukari, Reimu, Marisa, and the band stepped back while Alice tended to the Prismrivers. "Iku, you can't honestly condone this, can you?" Yukari asked. "This is madness!"

Iku shook her head. "I do whatever is expected of my master Yukari, I'm sorry."

Tenshi laughed and raised the sword again. "See? Now you're all going to pay, especially you Dethklok!"

Iku looked back at Tenshi. "And my master is Lord Nai." Before the latter realized what was going to happen, Iku sent hundreds of volts of electricity surging through the celestial princess's body, stunning her and making her drop to the ground while everyone else was shocked at the sight.

"W-w-what are you…?"

The oarfish youkai's hands still glowed with the deadly charges. "Your blind conquest of stopping the concert for your own personal gain did not sit well with your father Tenshi. You should know from the scarlet weather incident that doing whatever you want, especially in the case of causing trouble to suit your own interests, leads to discourse. He tasked me with retrieving you and bringing you back to heaven so that you may live for the next few years under his supervision."

Veins were popping into Tenshi's head and her face was getting redder with rage. "How dare you! Even my own FATHER will let this trash roam free in Gensokyo!? Are you KIDDING me!?"

Iku turned back to everyone else and bowed apologetically. "My apologies for everything that has happened. I will see to it that we have someone compensate for the damages."

"And thank you for saving the show," Marisa said. "This would have been a pretty crappy way of ending a performance if you ask me."

Iku nodded. "As for you Dethklok, I apologize on behalf of us celestials for Tenshi's behavior. But for right now, you have a show to perform, no?"

As if it was on cue, Nathan picked up the microphone. "Gensokyo! The dumb bitch known as Tenshi has finally been taken care of!"

Tenshi was even more pissed. "H-hey, I'm not a b-" Iku zapped her with more lightning. The audience returned to the grounds and cheered loud for the show continuing.

Iku looked at her superior with disgust. "Time to go." In a flash, the two celestials were gone and back up in heaven.

"Now, who's ready for more!?" Nathan growled. The audience cheered louder as the band tuned up their instruments again to continue the show.


	9. This Ams The End

_(A/N: the half-assed lyrics to "Death by Youkai" were totally written by me and, other than the story, is the only original thing I've added to this whole fanfic.)_

The rest of the show had been a raging success and everyone was having a blast. There was just something about a Dethklok show that could make anyone have fun, regardless of species. Well, other than a certain celestial that had just terrorized most of Gensokyo and the brutal bandmates.

Dethklok had just finished up another song and the audience was going nuts for them. "Gensokyo, you're one of the most badass crowds we've ever had!" Nathan said to the audience. "Even though this place is one of the weirdest places we've ever been to, no offense, there's been enough brutality and badassery to make us write another song just because of you all. Who here wants to hear a brand ( _guitar screech_ )-ing new song!?" The crowd was cheering loud at the sound of not only a new song, but one written all because of Gensokyo.

Nathan cleared his throat. "Then there's a few things I need first. First, I would like to bring out the most brutal of orchestra players, the Prismriver Sisters!" The Prismrivers walked onstage, waving and blushing a bit at the crowd, who gave them a warm welcome. They took their positions on their respective parts of the stage. "Second, I need to let you all know that these little girls here helped us create this badass song, so after today they will remain known as the most brutal musicians in all of Japan!" Once again, more applause and roars. Nathan looked over at all of the bandmates. "Time to begin," he said to them.

Pickles sounded off on the drums and then the girls played a small rhapsody on their instruments. While they were busy with that, Nathan began spreading his hands apart, motioning for the crowd to split apart. "Last thing we need: we're not going to end this show without a ( _guitar screech_ )-ing wall of death!" Now the crowd went nuts and the opposing sides of the wall were gearing up for the most brutal of mosh pits. "This song is called "Death By Youkai." No one goes until I say go!"

A little more into the rhapsody, Murderface and Pickles joined in with the bass and drums, making the beat pick up a bit faster. Four measures in, Toki came in with a fast chain of palm mutes and two measures after that, Skwisgaar did a pinch harmonic. After the harmonic, the whole ensemble stopped suddenly. "GO!" Nathan screamed, making Skwisgaar do a mind-blowing solo and the rest of the band keep their rhythm going. The crowd yelled and did one of the biggest walls of death that had ever been seen by metal musicians, making it look like a scene from 300.

After the solo was done, the whole band finally worked their way into the first chorus. "They walk in the night/Looking for something to bite" Nathan growled. "They'll rip your skin to shreds/And feast when you are DEAD!" Skwisgaar did a tapping riff, pleasing the crowd immensely.

Lunasa looked over at her sisters, all of them sharing the same gleeful expression. 'Best day of my existence,' she thought as she kept the rhythm on the violin.

"Deep in Japan/There's a brutal way to die!" Nathan continued. "What is that you ask?" He held the microphone in the direction of the crowd, who yelled "DEATH BY YOUKAI!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukari, Alice, Reimu, Marisa, and Charles stood off to the side to watch the show with smiles. "I have to admit, even with the Prismrivers' kind of musical style, Dethklok is still as brutal as ever," Yukari said.

"I have to agree," Charles added. "This is certainly strange for their music, but then again it's not unheard of for metal bands to use orchestral instrumentation in their songs either."

"But that's more common for symphonic metal bands right?" Alice asked. Everyone looked at her surprised. "What?"

"Since when were you so big into metal?" Reimu questioned. "You look like one of the last people I would ever expect to listen to it."

Alice shrugged with a grin. "I've always dreamed of using Metallica's "Master of Puppets" as my theme song the first time I heard it. I just love the creativity behind the music!"

Reimu and Marisa looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Works for me," Marisa said nonchalantly. "Good as answer as any I guess, ze."

"Ah who cares?" Reimu replied. "We're all here to enjoy a show. Let's just do that." On that note, the five of them looked on as the boys finished their song and their encore song: Thunderhorse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the concert, Dethklok, Charles, the Prismrivers, Yukari, Reimu, Marisa, and Alice, along with some other people invited, all decided to head to the Hakurei Shrine to party. Lots of sake was passed around, lots of talk about the show and how Tenshi got her ass kicked just because she even considered trying to stop one of the biggest bands on the planet's performance. Everyone was having a good time, not having a care in the world about what had just happened.

The night eventually got late, and that also meant that Dethklok's time in Gensokyo was running short since they had the rest of a world tour to do beginning tomorrow. "This has been quite the experience," Charles said to Yukari. "But I'm afraid that we're going to have to leave soon to stay on top of schedule. Last time we skipped a tour date, the leader of that country was assassinated in a riot."

"Aw, poohs!" Toki whined, his eyes glistening. "This place ams so much funs though!"

Charles looked upon the bummed Norwegian guitarist with sad eyes."Yes I understand Toki, but judging by everyone's reception of you at the performance, I'm positive we will see a Gensokyo date in the future." That seemed to cheer him up, even if a bit.

Yukari looked around her and stood up. "Everyone, if I may have all of your attention please." Everyone took notice of her to hear what she had to say. "First off, I would like to once again thank Dethklok for coming here and gracing us with their performance tonight." Everyone cheered for the band, causing them all to smile and/or blush. "Second, their time is running short in Gensokyo, so I'm afraid we will have to say goodbye to them. If you have anything to say to these five or Charles, please do so now before I send them back home."

Suika staggered up to Pickles, presenting him with a medium-sized crate. "Here ya go Pickles!" she said with glee. "Some of the oni's finest sake, house recipe!"

The drummer looked lovingly at the crate, like a little kid who just got a bike for Christmas. He ran up and gave the small oni a bone-crushing hug, causing her to gasp for breath. "Holy ( _guitar screech_ ) I think Christmas came early for me!" he said with tears running his face. "You bet yer asses I'm comin' back to Gensokyo!" Suika began tapping on his shoulder to let her go, suddenly making him get the message and releasing her before she blacked out.

Alice walked up to Toki with a small doll in her hand. "Toki, I know how much you like my puppets, so I made one for you," she said with a smile, holding out a doll that resembled a Shanghai-sized Toki doll. "I hope you like it."

Toki admired the doll with the same kind of love he gives Deddy Bear. "This ams so sweets! Thanks yous Alice!" He gave her a hug and placed Shanghai-Toki in his luggage right next to Deddy Bear, making him love the gift more based on the sight.

The Prismrivers came up to Skwisgaar and Murderface with a CD in their hands. "Skwisgaar, Murderface, thank you so much for letting us play with you on stage," Lyrica said. "This was one of the biggest nights of our career all because of Dethklok."

"Oh please, yous ams goods enough to keeps up with me, you deserves the chance," Skwisgaar complimented. "Beside, you helps us create that brutals song, that was our thanks to yous."

"Plush you did that weird dan-( _guitar screech_ )-you thing to that chick Tenshi," Murderface added. "Our asshes would have been toasht if you girlsh didn't help us!."

"It's 'danmaku,' but thanks for the compliment anyways," Merlin said with a smile. "Lunasa?"

Lunasa nervously held out the CD. "We did some covers of your songs along with songs of our own. I mean, if you're ever interested in listening to it. I know orchestra music isn't your thing."

Skwisgaar took it and studied it for a second. "If you girls can plays as fast as me, I may need to listens to this and gets fasters at the solos so they're harders to play. You're pushings me harder than anyones besides Toki would. I ams appreciatives of it, thanks you."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door to the shrine. Reimu opened it up to reveal Iku standing there with Tenshi restrained by celestial shackles on her wrists. "Oh great, what do you two want?" the shrine maiden asked in disgust.

Iku held her hands up. "Please Reimu, we come in peace. Besides, milady is too restricted to be doing much as you can see. There is no threat to be seen here."

Reimu rubbed her face. "Whatever, come on in then." Iku and Tenshi found the band, who was not happy in the slightest to see the girl who nearly killed them.

"What the ( _guitar screech_ ) is SHE doing here?" Nathan demanded. "Hasn't she been enough of a pain in the ass tonight?"

"I'm not here to fight you, fool!" Tenshi scoffed. "I was brought down here against my will!"

Iku shot a glare at the former's direction. "You were brought here to make amends on account of orders from your father. Make haste, Lady Tenshi."

Tenshi looked down at the ground, clearly having no interest in doing this. "I-I-I'm sorry Dethklok," she muttered. "I humbly apologize for causing a commotion at your concert and we come here to deliver a gift as a way to make up for what has happened."

Nathan crossed his arms. "And what could you give us that isn't going to get us all killed or arrested, huh?"

The celestial tossed him a pocket-sized keystone. "I'm not crazy about the idea of you five ever coming to Gensokyo again, but seeing as there's no choice and I'd rather not be targeted by you whenever you come here, I may as well assist you in travelling."

"So you give us a stupid rock? That's gonna make up for being a homicidal bitch?"

Tenshi was slowly losing her patience and getting red in the face, but she took a deep breath and calmed down. "This keystone will be used to contact someone with a similar keystone in Gensokyo to help allow access through the barrier." She handed one to Yukari too. "Now this way if you ever come back to Gensokyo for a tour, or to be your usual moronic selves, you can contact Yukari to do the deed."

Yukari looked down at the keystone suspiciously. "Why do I have the feeling that you have something else planned by doing this, Tenshi?"

She shrugged dismissively. "You don't. But I doubt I can do much since my father Lord Nai has me locked down, no thanks to you Iku," she said while shooting her messenger a dirty look.

Iku returned with a look of her own and turned back to everyone. "Rest assured that we will make sure milady does not cause any trouble to Gensokyo or Dethklok so long as we have her kept under watch. Lady Tenshi was truthful about the keystones' abilities however; Yukari and the band may use the keystones to contact each other about border crossing.

Toki kept turning the rock over and upside down, not really sure how to operate the thing. "Ams theres a manuals for this thing?" he asked. "It looks likes a rocks with strings tieds around it."

Iku rolled her eyes and handed the guitarist an instructions sheet. "Honestly, how you humans manage to survive for so long bewilders me. Just read the instructions and all should be well." Her and Tenshi headed for the door. "It's time to go, goodbye everyone." Everyone said goodbye and the two celestials were headed back out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a bittersweet goodbye for everyone, but the time had come for the death metal musicians to make their return to Mordhaus and continue their tour across the world.

Yukari sent everyone back to the living room of the estate via gap. "Well boys, I hope you enjoyed your stay in Gensokyo," she said. "You made a lot of good impressions on the residents there. Not sure if "good impressions" is your thing, but it's good that nothing too terrible had happened."

"That celestial chick Tenshi is da reason why I don't go ta church anymore," Pickles snarled. "Other den that, I loved it!"

"Da," Skwisgaar agreed. "Gensokyos ams a goods place to chills out when we has nothings to do on the weekend."

"And we got to play with orcheshtra ghoshts too, how cool ish that?" Murderface added.

Yukari beamed. "Glad to hear it! So when you do another world tour, is it safe to assume Gensokyo will be on the list?" They all nodded, even Charles. She opened up a gap. "Then this is where I leave you gentlemen, good luck on the rest of your tour!" They all waved as she gapped herself away back to the Land of Fantasy.

Charles turned to the band with admiration. "Boys, I'm glad that this was a successful date for you all. And even more so that you got a new song out of it too instead of taking weeks to write them."

"Da Prismrivers were awesomes!" Toki replied. "Evens with orchestra instrument, theys were brutals for our lines of work!"

Charles pushed his glasses up his nose with a bit of disdain. "True Toki, unfortunately seeing as they're ghosts from Gensokyo, we can't take them on tour with us. Speaking of, we must prepare immediately to head to our next stop."

Nathan scratched his chin in thought. "For some reason I can't help but think we're forgetting something." Everyone else shrugged and went to go to the plane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Gensokyo's Kappa Valley, the Klokateers were being run ragged while the kappas were still going strong at work. Amid the masses stood Nitori and the Klokateer known as Dave who was on his knees.

"Please Miss Nitori, we need rest!" Dave pleaded. "We can continue this machinery of yours right away in the morning!"

Nitori excitedly showed him a set of blueprints. "Ah come on, we can get this entire thing done by midnight!" She shoved them back in her pocket. "You're all men, you can tough it out!"

Dave crossed his arms in mild defiance. "And if we refuse?"

The kappa laughed. "Did you forget we live in a valley full of highly motivated youkai? Good luck surviving the work stoppage." Dave sighed and returned to supervising his men. Nitori looked over the blueprints one more time for a giant music-blasting stage set-up her team was building. "Man I love Dethklok more for this," she said to herself. "Awesome show and good workers! I really hope they come back soon."


End file.
